The Best Type of Family
by gungoesfirst
Summary: When Brennan reaches out to a girl on the streets, three people find a family.
1. Chapter 1

No, I haven't abandoned my other fics. Not entirely. But inspiration struck. I'd love some feedback. Thanks. (:

* * *

I can't remember the last time I've been this hungry. My mother kicked me out last week. I didn't mean to set her off, but when I got home from school a bag of my things was on our front porch. I've been wandering the streets of D.C., begging for change. It's worse than you'd think. You're always like, hey today I'm going to run away, that'll solve all my problems. But you ever think about how you're going to eat, or where you're going to sleep? I just wish that I had bothered to make some friends after I moved here.

Sitting outside of a diner, I tried to inhale the scent of food. Ridiculous. My stomach was abusing me. Stomach acid threatened to come up. Laying over, clutching my stomach, I bet I was a mess. But that's how I was when this woman knelt down next to me.

"Hey, are you hungry?" She asked me. Of course I'm hungry, but I say nothing. I look her over. She looks like she's someone important. Crisp black pants, and a frilly white shirt. She has the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

"Yeah." I choke out. She smiles and takes my hand, pulling me up. We walk into the diner together and sit down at a table.

"Order whatever you want." She tells me. I never used to accept things from people, back when I was at home. But I haven't eaten in so long. Years, it feels like. I order a milkshake, fries, and two hamburgers. It'll be hard on my stomach, but I can save what's left over for a meal tomorrow.

I've finished eating by now, and she's just staring at me. Smiling, not saying anything. I should probably say something.

"Thank you, uh.."

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, but you can call me Temperance. Or Brennan. Whichever."

It's my turn, and I tell her my name. I'm expecting her to ask me some more questions, but her cell phone rings.

"Brennan." She tells the phone. I hear murmurs, and then she waves for the check.

"I have to go." She looks dissappointed, which is weird.

"Off saving someone's life?" I laugh.

"Actually, they're already dead by the time I get to them."

With that, she's off, and I'm left to wander the streets once more. But before I go, I see a black sequoia pull up in front of the diner, and Temperance gets inside of it. The driver is someone handsome. He catches me staring, and I wave. He smiles, and pulls off.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It's been a few days since my last meal, and here I am, sitting outside of the diner once more. Maybe I'll get lucky again. I must have been sitting there for a few hours when I see Temperance walk up. She smiles, and waves me to the door. The man that picked her up before is with her. Even more handsome than I can remember. We sit down at the same table, me and her together, the man accross from Temperance.

"Alyxx, order anything you want." She tells me. Then she adds, "This is Seeley Booth."

"Just Booth." Booth tells me. He grins, and reaches out to shake my hand. I'm suddenly aware of how dirty it is. He doesn't seem to mind.

Booth doesn't seem to question why Temperance is buying me food, so I assume I've been talked about.

The waiter comes, and again Temperance orders nothing. Booth does, though. Almost as much food as I do. He orders pie too, something that I hate.

When the food arrives, he scoops up some of his pie on a fork and moves the it in the air. He makes airplane noises, and I try not to laugh.

"Here comes the airplane, open up before it crashes."

Temperance does not look amused.

"Stop Booth." She smacks his hand away. She turns to me. "I don't like pie, but he does this anyways." She turns back to him. "Didn't Sweets say something about it's your way of seducing me?"

"Too late, you've already been seduced." He grins, and kisses the air.

They're cute, in an adult kind of way.

"Alyxx, where you stayin?" Booth asks me. I knew this was coming. Temperance didn't seem like the kind of person to ask me, but he did.

"Around." I tell him. Why does he need to know, anyways? Oh, right, his girlfriend just bought me food. I guess that does entitle him to something.

His eyes narrow, but he doesn't continue with the questions. Instead, he turns at me with the pie still on his fork.

"Vroom."

"You're a dork." I tell him. He laughs.

"No he's not, a dork is-" Temperance starts, before both Booth and I burst out laughing.

"Bones, we know what it is. She meant something else, right?"

"Right." I confirm. "Why do you call her Bones?"

He grins, as if that was his favorite question in the whole wide world. "Because she works with bones. She's a forensic anthropologist. I'm pretty clever, right?"

"That's so cool." I say. But to Temperance, not him. "I've always wanted to do something like that."

She smiles. "You could stop by my lab sometime." I can see that she likes people taking interest in her work.

"Awesome." Is the only word I can think of. I smile. She smiles back.

"Hey, my job's pretty cool too." Booth fake whines.

"Which is?"

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI." He grins.

"That is pretty cool." I admit. Wow, wait a minute. Are these two the same people I've read about in the newspaper? The Jeffersonian Team?

The check comes, and both Temperance and Booth fight over who will pay. I almost laugh. I then feel guilty. Neither should have to pay for me. I look down, and bit my lip.

Temperance seems to read my mind, she places a hand on my shoulder. Her perfect smile shows. I smile back.

"How old are you?" She asks me.

"Fifteen." I tell her. Her brow furrows. I know that she knows I'm homeless.

"If you ever need a place to stay, here's my address." I take the paper from her, as she answers her phone.

"It's Hodgins." She tells Booth.

"Just another part of the Squint Squad." Booth smiles, telling me.

It's my turn for my brow to furrow. "Huh?"

"Squints, ya know, nerds, geeks, braniacs? Part of our crime-solving team." His pride shines through. It is that team from the Jeffersonian. Then, that's the famous author, who makes millions. Why are these people bothering with me?

"Hodgins needs us all to come to the lab to test the murder weapon."

I laugh when Booth groans.

"I'm not going to have to stab something again?" He whines. I think it's real this time.

"Actually, yes, you are." Temperance laughs. It's a nice laugh, not too high pitched.

"Wanna come see us in action?" Booth asks me.

"Uhm-"


	2. Chapter 2

Parker's like 10 or something, but in my story he's about six. Alright? R&R. (:

* * *

"Wow." Was only one of the words that came to my mind as I stepped into the lab. Temperance smiled at me, and walked over to a platform, where she swiped her card. I hurried up quickly. Booth followed.

"Okay, so you guys know the drill, we each stab the dummy, and-"

"Yeah, one of us is the killer, gotcha." Booth cut off a pretty chinese lady.

"Oh, who's your friend?" She asked.

"I'm Alyxx." I told her.

"Angela." She introduced herself. Then introduced everyone else on the platform. "Cam, Wendell, and Hodgins." Hodgins wrapped an arm around her waist. 'I knew it.' I thought. You could totally tell they were a couple by the way she said his name.

"It's nice to meet you Alyxx." Cam said to me. I told her likewise.

I took a seat on a chair, while everybody took turns stabbing a dummy. It was all pretty comical, and Cam seemed to enjoy it. Angela was not so fond.

"Okay." Angela spoke, turning to the computer. "Um, none of us are the match." She said, like she wasn't expecting that answer.

Booth looked at Temperance, and she shrugged as if to say 'why not'.

"Wanna have a go?" He asks me. Hell yeah, I do! I take the knife, and imagine my mom as the dummy. I think everyone's a little impressed. Or maybe scared.

Angela walks back over to the computer. "Almost a perfect match."

"Height, weight?" Hodgins asks me.

"Five foot eight. Uhm, I don't know how much I weigh." I say. Angela tells me to make my best guess.

"Maybe a hundred?" I account for the weight loss since I've last been home.

Then Temperance gets this look on her face. Booth smiles. He knows the look, I think.

"I know who did it." She tells everyone. Her and Booth rush off of the platform. I'm left in my chair, almost unsure of what to do.

"Wanna see something really cool?" Hodgins asks me. I tilt my head, and am going to answer when Angela rushes in. "Eww, Jack, she's a teenage girl. She doesn't want to see some bugs. Can I do your make up?"

Actually, both things sound nice. I'm a little overwhelmed. "Um, yeah?" Angela screams, and my hands go to my ears. She grabs my hand, and we walk into her office. She leads me to a chair, and pulls out a wet wipe. I realize that I'm probably really dirty. Wait, do I stink too? Probably. I start to sweat. I sweat when I get nervous.

"You're really pretty." She tells me. I smile. No one's ever told me that before.

"Thanks." She starts putting on eyeliner, and I struggle not to close my eyes.

"Ange?" Hodgins walks in. "Dr. B says you have an extra key to her apartment. She wants you to take Alyxx there and have her take a shower." He turns to me with a grin. "You stink." He didn't say it rudely, so I laugh and agree.

"I guess, I shouldn't finish this then." Angela sighs. She must not have a sister.

"Maybe some other time." I tell her, and she smiles, agreeing.

She grabs her bag, and we head out toward her minivan. "Got any kids?" I ask as I pop into the front seat.

"Nope. Well, got one in the oven." She smiles, her hands going unintentionally to her stomach before starting the car.

"You'd be a cool mom." I say.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The shower was amazing. Like, I've never cherished something like that in my entire life. There's a towel on a towel rack, so I grab it and dry off. There's a knock on the door. "Alyxx?" It's Temperance. I must have taken a longer shower than I thought.

"Yeah?" I wrap the towel around me.

"I'm going to put some clothes on the counter." She tells me, before walking in and doing just that. "You look better." She smiles at me, and walks out.

They're new clothes. Nice ones. I put on my old underwear and bra, then pull on the jeans. The tag was still on them, but I didn't want to see the price. It'll just make me feel guilty, so I rip it off and throw it away. Next, I tug on a sweatshirt that feels like heaven against my clean skin. It's so soft inside. There's some clean socks too, and some shoes. I put those on and look in the mirror. My eyes are hollow, and I look pale and thin.

I don't bother brushing my hair, it'll look bad when I go outside again anyways. I walk outside of the bathroom, and stop. 'Awww.' I think. I smile.

On the couch is Booth. On his lap is Temperance. He's watching a hockey game, and she's reading a thick book. It shouldn't be cute, but it is. They're doing different things, but they're doing them together.

"YEAH!" Booth yells, making Temperance jump. His team must have scored a goal. He looks down at her, and they share a sweet kiss. She's the one to pull away, going back to her book. I walk in, and Booth's the first to notice me.

"Who's that?" He gives me a smile.

"Booth, are you okay? That's Alyxx. Do we need to go to the hospital?" Temperance jumps off of Booth's lap, and looks him over.

"Babe, I'm fine. I know it's Alyxx. I was just teasing."

This is actually quite funny.

"Oh." She settles back on the couch, at an opposite side. Booth frowns, but his attention is turned to me. "Like hockey?"

"No." I say, and laugh at his expression. "Well, I don't really know anything about it."

"Sit down, I can teach you." He tells me, and I take a seat between the two lovebirds.

"Do you two live together?" I ask Temperance, who looks up from her book.

"No, but we might as well be. He never leaves." Temperance says seriously, making me laugh.

When the laughs die down, she asks me something. "What happened to your family?" Her eyes are sad. I subconsciously bite my lip.

"My mom kicked me out. I've never known my dad." I suppose I don't blame my dad for leaving. My mother is awful.

I'm pulled into a hug, and it feels nice. I hug her back.

"You don't have to go back out in the streets, Alyxx." I'm told. I kinda have to question her kindness at this point. Why would someone care about a street kid like me?

"Why do you care so much about what happens to me?"

"When I was fifteen-" She gets cut off by a cell phone. It's Booth's. He walks out of the room, but she doesn't continue with her story. This time, I hug her. Why doesn't she have any kids?

"Parker's coming over." Booth tells us, as he walks into the room. Temperance smiles.

"That's his son." She tells me.

I guess he does kind act like a dad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bounding into the apartment fifteen minutes later was a determined little boy with blonde curly hair. He ran over to me, well I thought to me, and handed Temperance a paper.

"Bones, I made this for you. Look, it's you and me and daddy and mommy and Angela and Hodgins and Cam!" That was a mouthful.

"It's wonderful Parker!" She smiled, and gathered him into her arms, standing up. "Let's go put it on the fridge."

"Who is that?" He peers over at me, suspiciously.

"This is Alyxx."

"Okay, but can we still go to the park like you promised?" He gives her puppy eyes.

"Of course. Can she come too though?"

He thought about it for a few seconds. "Only if she plays tag with me." He looks at me. "Will you play tag with me?"

"Sure bud." I laugh. How old is this kid?

Booth walks back inside, he was talking to someone at the door. My guess is Parker's mom.

"Well, let's get going." Booth tells us all. This is totally weird.

Parker's arms latch around me, he jumped out of Temperance's. "Are you good at tag?" He asks me, as we all walk downstairs.

"Not really." I tell him, which is a lie, but he doesn't need to know that.

"I'm really good." Booth's headshake confirms.

I guess we're walking to the park. We walk out of the building, Booth wraps his hand around Tempe's. We probably look like a family, and I'm overwhelmed. This little kid on my neck keeps pointing to birds and bugs, naming them. "You've got a squint for a son." I tell Booth, who groans. But I can tell that he likes it. We all laugh.

I put my hand over Parker's eyes, when Booth kisses Temperance. Parker squeal's and laughs. "Cut it out!"

The walk to the park is short, and soon Parker's struggling to be put down. When he is, he bounds towards the playground yelling, "You're it! You're it!"

I run after him at my own pace, smiling. This is probably one of the best days in my entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm trying to decide if I should change point of views in the upcoming chapters, let me know if you think that I should. Also any advice on this story is welcome. Thanks. R&R. (:_

_Also, I realized that I didn't put a disclaimer on the last two chapters so the disclaimer for this chapter can act as one for them too. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. **

**

* * *

**

After coming back from the park, I feel kind of out of place. I was invited to stay, yeah, but should I? I can't leave at the moment though, because there's a kid on my lap. We're watching spongebob, and Temperance is picking it apart. Booth's making us dinner, who knew the guy good cook? Well, I guess I don't know quite yet.

"Dinner's ready." Booth tells us from the kitchen.

We all get up and go to the table, where I can see four grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Why'd you put on an apron?" I laugh at him as he twirls around in a circle.

"'Cause I look sexy in it." He informs me.

I just don't get how somebody can look sexy in an apron. Apparently neither does Tempe, who smiles and shakes her head at me. I try not to laugh.

Taking a seat next to me, Parker grabs the sandwich from my plate. "Hey!"

"This one has more cheese." He tells me, taking a bite.

When I'm finished eating, Temperance looks over at me. "I made up the guest bedroom, if you want to sleep here." She tells me.

"Thank you."

"Dad, can you help me build a fort?" Parker asks, he sticks out his bottom lip.

"Well, how can I say no to that?" The two of them put their plates in the dishwasher and go into what I assume is Parker's room.

"Would you like to go shopping tomorrow?" Temperance asks me, breaking the silence. Um, is she going to buy me more things?

"Why?" I really hate feeling like a charity case.

"I threw your old clothing away. It was a lost case."

"Cause?" I smile.

Booth comes from Parker's room with a cape around his neck. "Thing One has requested Wonderwoman and Thing Two to go and see his fort."

"Who are you exactly?" Wonderwoman asks.

"Superman, of course." He grins, and asks us if we like his cape.

"Do you think capes are sexy too?" I ask him. He does, of course.

We all go inside, and I admit I am a little impressed. There's a whole bunch of blankets draped over chairs, making it really roomy inside. There's a disco ball in the center, and I see Parker sporting his own cape.

"Hey Thing One."

His face scrunches up. "I'm Batman, duh." I apologize.

"Can we sleep in here tonight?" Parker asks.

Booth and Temperance exchange looks, before they both nod.

"Alyxx too?"

"If Thing Two wants too, Thing Two can."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When I wake up, it's really hot inside the fort. I look around, and can only see Parker. I guess I don't blame them for ditching us. I should probably get up and go, right? I don't want to overstay my welcome.

I walk out into the living room, and put on my shoes that Temperance bought me.

"Going somewhere?"

I turn around, and see Booth and Tempe on the couch, drinking what appears to be coffee.

"You know, it's weird for people to be up this early." I tell them. It's only five o' clock.

"You don't have to leave, you know." Temperance tells me. Her smile is warm, and sincere. "I was actually looking forward to shopping." She seems dissappointed, and I can't tell if she really is or not.

"I just, ya know." I look for the words.

"I'd tell you if I wanted to get rid of you." Booth laughs.

"Gee, thanks." I actually doubt that he would though.

"Where'd everybody go?" Parker yells from his room.

"In here." We say in unison.

Parker walks in just as Booth's phone rings. He loudly groans, and Temperance sighs.

"We've got a case." He pauses. "Rebecca's is five thousand miles away."

"I can watch Parker." I suggest. Rebecca's Parker's mom, right? I doubt they'll go for it. I'm a stranger, a street kid, offering to watch their kid in an extremely nice apartment. To my surprise though, they do.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You cheated!" Parker exclaims after I beat him at Candyland. It's a little after four, and we've been alone all day. We've played just about every board game in the house, even the scientific ones. Parker's beat me at all of them, so now I'm cheating of course.

"How can anyone cheat at Candyland? You watched me pick up the cards!" He eyes me suspiciously, before announcing that he wants food.

We go into the kitchen and look through the pantry, Parker obviously doesn't see anything he likes.

"Do you know how to make pancakes?" He asks me, as he climbs up onto the island.

"It can't be that hard, right?" I get out the recipe book and see that pancakes call for one and a half cups of flour. I start to pour it into a bowl next to Parker when he yells, causing me to spill flour on my shirt.

"What?"

"A spider!"

I scream, as it crawls across the counter. Parker decides that flour will kill it, and he dumps a whole bunch on the spider. It seems to slow it down a little bit, so I throw some on it too. Parker then grabs a handful of the flour and throws it at me. I blow some in his face, and laugh. Thus started our flour fight. By the time we are done, we're both gasping for air and white as ghosts. I looked around the kitchen. Crap. It's a total disaster.

"We're back."

"Uh oh." Parker whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

_So as not to confuse you, the first small part is in a narrative point of view and the rest is in Alyxx's. As always, let me know what I need to improve on. I would like to write this story as well as possible for you all. Thank you for your reviews! R&R. (:_

**Disclaimer: I only own Alyxx and the story line! **

* * *

"Hello?" Brennan just got back from the lab, there was no sense in waiting around for test results when she had kids at home. There was no answer, but she could hear whispers coming from the kitchen. Walking in, her jaw dropped. She went from shocked to amused in about a second.

Alyxx and Parker had long faces, and couldn't understand why the woman whose kitchen they just destroyed was laughing.

"Don't move, I need to get a camera." With that she went into the living room, grabbed her camera, and returned to take several pictures of the white beings.

"I am so sorry." Alyxx started.

"There was a spider! This huge!" Parker told her, showing with his hands an exaggeration of the size of the spider.

"I am quite sure there was." Brennan agreed, as she put down the camera and wet a cloth, as she began to clean up the mess. Alyxx and Parker both jumped to help.

"You're not mad?" Alyxx asked.

"It's only flour, why would I be?"

The three got two work cleaning. After two long, grueling hours of cleaning and shaking out their clothing, everything was finally flour free.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh, those are nice." Temperance tells me when I walk out of the dressing rooms in a pair of form fitting dark jeans.

"Yeah?"

We haven't been shopping for long, but I've already noticed that Tempe and I do not have the same taste at all. These jeans are the first thing we've agreed on so far.

"Yes, I just said that they are." She's serious, and I really can't help but laugh.

"I like them too." I check the price tag, and wow. They're worth more than I am.

I go change back into my other jeans that still have a little bit of flour on them, walk out of the dressing room, and put the jeans back on the rack.

"I'm going to be in the music store." I say.

"Alright, I'll be over there shortly." Temperance tells me.

I walk inside of the store, and go in search of what Booth told me to get. He came home right before we left. Parker cried about not getting to come, but Booth said something about 'girl time' and also something about ice cream.

I pull out the cash that he gave me and buy the cd. Turning around, I see Tempe entering the store with all of our bags, plus one from the store we were just in.

"What's that?" She asks, gesturing towards my new sack.

"Something Booth told me to get. He said that you couldn't see what it is. Sorry." I laugh at her obvious disappointment.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Can I ask you something?" Temperance asks me as we're driving back from the mall.

"You just did." I tell her, and she laughs before she gets serious.

"I was wondering if you would like to live with us, permanently. I realize that it might be too soon to evaluate if we will be good living with each other, but I am not going to put you back out on the streets."

"I would really like that." I blink back some tears that threaten to fall from my eyes, trying not to get too emotional. This is probably the best woman I have ever met.

"Cool." She looks over at me and smiles.

"Cool?" I laugh.

"Yes, that is what kids say, right?"

"Sure."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When we get back to the apartment, I hand Booth the bag from the music store and he grins. Temperance looks at us suspiciously.

"I am not even going to ask." She tells us.

"Where's Parker?" I ask. It's unusually quiet.

"You just missed him. His mom came and picked him up."

"Oh."

"Wanna come with me to get Thai?" Booth asks. I tell him that I do.

As we are driving to get the food, I decide to ask Booth the question that's been on my mind for a while. "So how long have you and Tempe been dating?"

"Four months, two weeks, and three days." I am impressed.

"You guys act like you've been dating for years." I pause. "Gonna ask her to marry you?"

"Bones doesn't believe in marriage. I respect that. All I want is to spend the rest of my life with her."

"You're kind of a big softy, you know that?"

He just smiles.

"So I Parker told me about the spider." Booth says. "He told me that you screamed pretty loudly, even though it was really tiny."

"He was the one who was afraid of it!" Booth just shakes his head an laughs. "I'm not scared of spiders." I tell him, but he just keeps grinning. "Ugh!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Oh, and I have the upcoming chapters pretty much mapped out, so that'll make updating easier.


End file.
